The present invention is generally directed to toner processes, and more specifically, to processes which utilize aggregation and coalescence or fusion of the latex, colorant, such as pigment, dye, or mixtures thereof, and optional additive particles. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to processes which provide toner compositions with a volume average diameter of from about 1 micron to about 20 microns, and preferably from about 2 micron to about 12 microns, and a narrow particle size distribution of, for example, about 1.10 to about 1.45, and more specifically, about 1.19 as measured by the Coulter Counter method without the need to resort to conventional toner pulverization and classification methods. The resulting toners can be selected for known electrophotographic imaging and printing processes, including digital color processes.